


Reunion

by Judgement



Series: Rift [1]
Category: Fate/EXTRA, Fate/Grand Order, Fate/Zero, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mild Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:27:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judgement/pseuds/Judgement
Summary: Taken away from the King after the Moon Holy Grail War, he never thought he'd see you again. But here you were.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Reader
Series: Rift [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928569
Kudos: 61





	Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Reuploaded due to complication. Sorry for the issue.

He stood over you, his hands hovering over your shoulders, unsure of where to set them. Vermillion eyes were mixed with fury, confusion and most of all, Ritsuka noted, concern. He’d never seen the King of Heroes looking as lost and unsure of everything as he was right now, in front of you who was smiling up at him. Albeit exhausted, bloody and bruised but you were giving him a faint smile which seemed to ease some tension in the king.

“All this time— _all this time_ ,” he sounds angry, “and you suddenly appear now? What happened!? Why did you disappear?!”

The smile disappears with the words and Ritsuka stands by Mash, watching as the disappearance of your smile makes the King unknowingly flinch. His hovering hands drop away to his hips instead, balling hands into fists to prop them there. 

You look down, ashamed. There were so many things you wanted to say, wished you could tell him. But the guilt ate you alive because you knew he had given up so much to save you from being deleted by the Moon Cell. Only for fate and the world to rip you from his grasp and toss you elsewhere. You didn’t want to think about where you were, where you’d been. 

What you’d done.

But to see Gil, to see him, and that he _remembers_ you so vividly? The tears spring into your eyes and when you look back up at him he looks surprised by it. Takes a reflexive step back and the shock melts away into that familiar annoyance and you laugh. 

“Sorry, sorry, I’m just..” You wipe away at the tears, knowing your bloody hands have probably smeared that and dirt onto your face at the action. “I’m just so happy to see you again.” You don’t think your arms move and wrap around his waist. Your cheek pressed to his chest and you can feel the rapid beat of it, it’s comforting even though you know he’s anxious or even angry. 

But he doesn’t hit you, doesn’t pull you away or pinch painfully at your face. His hand instead comes to rest atop of your head, gently, and the gentleness takes everyone in the room by surprise.

“Why didn’t you call for me?”

He’d seen the mark on your hand that set you apart as a master in comparison to servants. So why hadn’t you called? He would have come, you knew he would have.

“I couldn’t.” 

There’s something in the tone of your voice that worries him. His face scrunching up in that same mixture of annoyance and confusion, but the tone has him concerned most of all. He would pry it out of you later, for now it was obvious you were exhausted.

Without warning, he scoops you up into his arms, surprising both the doctor and Ritsuka. He sends them a glance that silences the two of them and carries you out. You would stay with him. Where you belonged and you’d be lucky if he let you out of his sight after this. But by the time he’s in the room given to him, you’re asleep and the urge to scold you dies. He sets you down on his bed gently and knuckles brush against your cheek. 

With a heavy sigh, he sits down on the chair nearby, leaning back and resting his head against his hand as he watches you sleep. Just what had happened? You look the same as he remembered all those years ago, all those lifetimes and universes ago. But something is different, something hums beneath your skin like electricity. Beneath your quiet expression, he can see it in your eyes when he’d looked at you. Something had happened.

He would find out.


End file.
